Dark Skies In The Pitch Of Light Chapter 1
by Zhuji Zane
Summary: A nebula of the Nexues raming into Earth making all humans live under ground. , Then haveing 5 A ranks go to the surface that hasnt had human touch in over 70 years.


It has been over 70年 years since the coliasian of the Nebula of Nexuses hitted the planet called Nearth. Mutants, superhuman, even Demons rose up into the human body.

Humans being humans no longer excited, as they all got over powered by the other spices, which only took about 2年 years to fully wipe out humanity, turning them all into something that is no longer considered in anyones eyes.

''where do we go when we die?" Humans have always wondered about such a thing and have never found the reason for 'death' untill the day, Nearth got hit.

The reason for death is the reason for another spices to rise up and become something even greater.

Dragons, dwarths, Elfs, Demons, Vampires, werwolves, Monsters, Trolls, and giants lived above the Nearths surface. None of them knew what laid below their feet as they walked and owned the surface.

The real story that has been forgotten is that Humans still live, they are just hidden under ground. Sometimes they are found by Leeches, which are 15Ft tall, 20Ft Long, and 45Ft wide. Leeches live underground and they have over 4,000 teeth in one mouth. Leeches also carry poision toxins that spead threw the ground and up to the surface.

In Old Japan, Tokyo and Osaka have about 20 citys under ground spreaded apart from each other holding 100 humans in each city. The Citys are connected under ground, with underground Tunnels. Humans all follow one King, which he is called Kami for God. Kami is the one who had others and himself build the Underground citys, which took over 30 years to complete. Humans population when they begain the UGC was 40 billion. Now the population is 20,000.

Kami was 25 when he started the UGC, however his life span had seem to be forever, as his face, his body, his everything stayed the same age as he was when he Started the UGC. However all the humans respect him because he saved them from the ending of humanity, so he is now the one they cheerish and worship. However three citys out of the 20 citys have lost connection to the rest of the citys.

Main 'Capital' UGC is called Uagi Ru, which is the biggest city out of them all and is the main food source and oxygen output there is out of all the citys. Kami lives there, surrounded by plants and water, for he needs it to live. Everywhere he goes the air gets cleaned, clensed, and everything that was dead would come back to life, for he is Kami, the one everyone sees as theyre survivor.

Some of the humans were reborn with a Gene that isnt human like. Humans with powers, they die as easily as a human would, they just are now able to fight with power. There is a milatary City that Trains humans to fight and kill anything that is above their citys. However humans have so much Information on the Above that there could be many changes, because they have never seen the Blue skies above their UGC Cellings, No holes, no sunshine, no rain, besides when water leakes down from up above.

In the Milatary Ai Zino Area there are 5 Students who make it up to the A Ranks and are alloweed to go up to the surface, and find more information on how the world above us has been doing, and to see if its liveable for humans again.

Student A1; Zhuji Niel-

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Weapon: A metal Rubie Scythe

reason for and how he got this weapon?:

When you live under ground for so long you become bored and startdigging holes and finding metal, or rubies.

He got this weapon by himself he made it himself, with his Uncle Rou-Samas help.

Bio:

Zhuji is a calm head Human, however he isnt completely human. When he was younger he didnt hace friends because he was parentless, but so was a lot of others, however Zhuji was hated for his long black hair that went past his bottom, with white tips at the end of his hair.

One day Zhuji went wondering threw a unknown cave that wasnt human built and found a demon called Klaus Vi Valiila he is a demon whose been asleep for 10 million years, he lived on earth before the Nebula hitted, however when it did hit, it crushed his home bringing it down under ground.

When Zhuji was a kid about 6 年 years old he jad wondered into this cave that was covered in red Rubbys in the walls and covering around Klaus. When Zhuji was picking up the rubys he had disturbed Klaus slummber and made him angry. ''Kid, **do you wish to be devoured?''** A voice echoed threw Zhujis whole body, trembling in fear. ''...i-im s-sorry'' Zhuji studdered as he pissed himself... '' **haha!!!** Foul Human, come here.'' Klaus had said with a softer voice, Zhuji as a kid dumbly went to him...Klaus said to him '' **Ah, ive been sleeping for too long...kid Let me use you as a vassel''** Klaus said to the boy with a painful expression, even for a demon. Zhuji looled at the demon..''If I let you, will you be my friend? no one down here likes me, and my mama an papa died...'' Zhuji said as he started to cry. " **Boy, Ill be more then just your friend.''** Klaus had said as he planted his power within the crying kid keeping it locked away so that it wouldnt hurt the human bodie. Once Zhuji becomes 18 he'll remember everything.

Student B2: Kalu Zu

Gender: Female.

age : 16

Weapon: Masamoto Katana.

Bio:

Kalu was a lone girl who didnt hang out with others, her parents beated her.for the odd hair and eyes she had.

Her hair was red like a Cherry, her eyes were like the sun, however no one knew what the sun looked like anymore.

Her parents made her fight jand to hand combates, making her a demon human.

shshe became emotionless and distent to others.

She then met Zhujis Uncle. Rou-Sama, who tuaght Kalu how to use a katana, and how to hold her Anger back when fighting.

Student C3: Zouma Ryuu

Gender: Unknown.

Age: 26

Weapon: He is a demon from upabove, however he wants to fight for humanity.

Bio:

His hair is the color of the sun as his eyes are the color of Black and white.

He/She looks like a male.

Kami hinself has approved this 'demon' to be one of them.

When Zou was 6 Every other kid hated him, because his home was right with Kami himself. Kami is Zou's papa.

Loves Ru.

Student E4: Ninna Ru Rin

age:25

Gender: Unknown

Weapon: Also a demon from upabove and wanted to save humanity.

bio:

Her hair color is Purple, and eye color are green. He/She looks like a female.

Also lives with Kami and is hated by others aswell. Loves Zou.

Student F5: Naluza Ueki Ninye

Gender: Male

age: 22

Weapon:

Ueki uses his fists which are covered in poision and armor up to his shoulders, which protects his arms.

Super human strength, quite skillful.

bio:

Ueki was born with demonic arms, which he has to cover at all times for it scares the others. Ueki has no parents, and lives with Zhuji.

he has short brown dark hair, with grey eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

(ᵒ̴̶̷̥᷄ ᐜ ᵒ̴̶̷̥̥᷅ )

( ⸝⸝ᵒ̴̶̷᷄໐ᵒ̴̶̷᷅⸝⸝ )

₍·͈·͈₎ ̑̑

(•• )ｿﾚﾅ


End file.
